


Scraps and Bumps

by Minion_Energon_101



Series: Always a Head(master) [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One, Transformers: The Headmasters
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Developing Friendships, Emotional Manipulation, Epic Friendship, Head Injury, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Moving On, No Spoilers, Not based on episode, Other, Stranded
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 02:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4122277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minion_Energon_101/pseuds/Minion_Energon_101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Battleship Maximus was forced to land, Brainstorm and Perceptor go to cover with Daniel, Arcee, Wheelie, and... Chromedome. Galvatron is the least of their worries now...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scraps and Bumps

**Author's Note:**

> Not based off an episode but I'd have to say before "Ultra Magnus Dies" in here, maybe two episodes before. Spoilers for next fic. :)

     He choked on the oil that shoved them around, the black liquid was thick and heavy scented with no redeeming physical qualities. It was sticky yet slick as he tried to backup into clearer area but his pedes catch on a stair or rise in the floor and he fell on his aft. His perceptive partner had tried to stop it from drowning them but they were thrown back as the pressure rose when it neared empty.

     "We need to stop it!" He called as he crawled to the machine under the spray. He tried to reach the wrench that was on the screw that sealed the pipes rims air tight but he slipped on his servos when trying to rise on his hands and knees and fell face first into more oil.

     Perceptor didn't say anything immediately as he toke cover behind a giant contraption that controlled the pipes and its inner workings, he began to skim the controls for a second before cursing, "The container broke when you opened the pipe! The relief was too much. Just shutting the pipe would lessen the effort of the ejecting!"

     "Lessen the ejection is better that this full blow _assult_!" Brainstorm called as he toke a dive for the wrench as he finally got his thin pede to tread lightly and snagged the handle of the wrench and twisted to try to close the pipe. It wouldn't budge.

     "Are you taking your marry time, Brainstorm?!" The red scientist yelled as he bucked when a good amount of tar-like-oil shot out of another opening, "The whole pipes going to blow! We'll be submerged and  _Battleship Maximus_ will go down!"

     "It won't budge! It's stuck!" Brainstorm said as he pushed harder, doing so in a hurry threw him off and he tripped a little, "And I can't get a grip! Too slippery!"

     "Pull it!" Came the reply.

     "What?!" Brainstorm called back as his knees wobbled. The oil was flooding the room, his pedes were far beyond sight beneath the oil.

     "Pull it, it has to budge by push or pull! You've been pushing it and it won't budge!" Perceptor called as he crawled out of his hiding place, the crude oil wracking his sensors horrifyingly.

     Brainstorm looked at the wrench, the oil slipping through the opening, the bucket that was supposed to do the trick and then to his decorated form, oil dripping down slowly and caked oil all over his chassis, face, and lower body. He frowned and pulled with all his might on the red tool that wouldn't budge. It still didn't budge after he tugged it twice.

     Brainstorm was forced to give up and sank to his knees safely to avoid losing any more dignity or risking any more oil to taint him. Perceptor had been smart and was crawling from the beginning, being an Autobot on Earth had probably taught him a thing or two on how to deal or cope in a situation not unlike this. Hell if Brainstorm knew.

     The room was filling by now, with both of them on their knees crawling they were waist deep as it was with him practically sitting, the worst part was they couldn't stand without a hunch in the room to begin with so the room was practically half full. 

     Brainstorm started to panic and a little keen left his lips, a squeaky whine that made its way all over the remaining room, "That stupid thing isn't budging!" 

     The silky liquid suddenly felt like it was being pulled when a foreign light began to poor on the two scientists, Brainstorm too busy to dare look, but the door closed when the somebody had made it through with clear entry despite the oil pooling the hall and doorway.

     Brainstorm panicked when Perceptor let out a noise of submission (a sound only given when an officer relieves you of a problem you had been apart of) and shifted around in his peripheral vision. His anxiety heightened when a grey arm suddenly reached for the wrench and pushed it along like he had tried before, sealing the pipe back to it's original composure. The red tool was let go of and flinched when the grey arm ripped it off the pipe and threw it in his almost submerged toolbox. 

     He heard Perceptor stand up and he slowly did so as well. Slowly because unlike Percy, he had no support like the control box. They both found out, as they toke a good look around, that they could have been submerged in seconds if their savior hadn't helped them. He didn't look up at their savior, he didn't want to. Because he knew who it was, the strength and obviousness was too... obvious.

     He and Perceptor were grabbed by the arms, thrown over his shoulders, and lugged out of the room, and they found that because of the way they just sat in the oil to not slip had actually made the oil harden and cake on their forms. They were potato carried to the entrance of the room, the door opening stained a dirty purple and black. It was cold the closer they got to the door and they both shook with nervousness and stuffed and stained innards. The oil had turned to a rubbery substance and the tar element wasn't helping.

     The door was opened from the outside and the oil was tipped into the hallway. It was good they both had their arms around the taller mechs neck, because they felt as if they had about one hundred more pounds to their body when they exited the room. The silver and dark grey mech set them on the ground gently, and they both feel to their knees.

     "Are you both alright?" The familiar voice said as they both toke gasps of clean air from their short exposure to noxious gases, "You both look like you need First Aid."

     Perceptor was the only one who was ready to talk, willing to speak, and he wasn't that excited to answer, "No, Cerebros, we're fine. We just need to get this oil off us, we feel like we're double our weight."

     They felt Cerebros stand up and lug them down the hallway but Brainstorm didn't say a word, not a peep or grunt.

* * *

     They both washed in the public washracks in  _Fortress Maximus_ south wing to get cleaned of the lose black tainted sponge-like-oil on their frames. Perceptor even toke pity on him and cleaned his wings while he cleaned inside Percy's microscope. He had washed the glass inside of the shoulder mounted microscope gently, he knew what it was like to have a delicate part of your frame, and also one that no one was allowed to touch on normal days.

     Cerebros promised to wait outside for them to finish. But after they had stood under the showerhead and didn't fall down without Cerebros support, he slammed the door a little too hard for their liking. They knew they had screwed up then and there. Badly.

     "We're so dead!" Brainstorm whined as Percy started his wings, "Cerebros is gonna kill me!"

     "Your just overreacting." Percy said unconvincing of any safety to his words, "He's a calm, collected leader. Just like Prime or Ultra Magnus. Cerebros wouldn't do anything to us no leader wouldn't do to anyone else."

     "You don't know that! You haven't known him about a half-year! I've known him for _millennia_! He's not so calm with his own soldiers! We're trained by _him_ , so _he_ expects so much from _us_ and this was a big failure on my part!" Brainstorm panicked and he threw the sponge to a ready Percy, " _You_ might get off the hook, I won't! He'll demand an explanation and you won't be there to back me up! I'll end up an outcast! I'll be court martialed! I'll be - !"

     Percy got tired of Brainstorm's rambling but mostly because it was wavering him to be afraid of what Cerebros might actually do, so he toke the showerhead and sprayed Brainstorm in the face. Brainstorm gagged and tried to block the spray with his servos but Percy pushed his servos down and lowered the spray after a minute of Brainstorm calming down.

     "Be quiet! He could hear you and your rambling nonsense anyways! He's an old friend and teammate to you, he wouldn't hurt you in any way, shape, or form!" Perceptor said, "Just listen to you! Your doubting  _Cerebros_ won't hurt you!"

     Brainstorm didn't say anything after that, he just choked after Perceptor finished his back. He was shaking, and he made sobbing noises, his wings were lowered too. He wasn't drawing much attention from Perceptor, but even the shaking was enough to get his attention. Percy hugged Brainstorm slowly and he stood behind the slightly bigger jet, hugging him just under his folded wings.

     "He'll understand, Brainstorm. I'm sure of it." Was whispered into the jets audio as he shook with sobs.

     The coincidental part was, Cerebros heard it all and gripped the hinges of the door. No expression was given by the leader of the Headmaster unit.

* * *

     "They did what?!" Rodimus cried as he watched _Battleship Maximus_ come to a complete stop in space.

     "Brainstorm and Perceptor were last reported inside the oil reserves, they have yet to come out or we have failed to spot them emerge when the room was said to be submerged in crude oil. We're not crashing, so that's the good part." Ultra Magnus stated as Arcee made a noise.

     "So, they flooded the oil reserves controls because of, what reason?!" Rodimus snapped.

     "Brainstorm found a pressure point in the design of  _Fortress Maximus_ lower south wing and found the reserves were too weak for what was going in and out. From this camera," Ultra Magnus pulled up a flashing security video, "Is what happened."

     Everyone on the bridge watched as Perceptor and Brainstorm walked in the room, Percy hitting his helm right off the bat with a hanging pipe and almost fell over had the doorway not been there to save him from his humiliating tumble. Brainstorm made a sign as if he was laughing, throwing a servo over his mouth and shaking a little, but no sound was coming from the video fed. 

     "No voices?" Hardhead asked as he squinted.

     "No! The noise down there is ballistic, I won't have anyone playing this out loud over this ship!" Ultra Magnus snapped but hushed the mechs who were about to complain.

     Brainstorm eventually stopped laughing and helped Perceptor up and into the doorway, sealing the door and the stopping the vibration of the camera they hadn't really noticed. Brainstorm set a toolbox down on the high pipes and balanced it on a steel heat rod. Brainstorm balanced it beside the metal and accidentally (and suddenly) let his digit slip to burn on the rod. He reared back and shook his servo violently up and down. Percy turned to see what was wrong but almost instantly regretted it when Brainstorm slammed into him in his attempt to escape the inflammation. They both fell on top of a large section of square pipes that could have been mistaken for a metal table.

     "So far it just looks like there playing," Highbrow said and turned to Kup, who was squeezed below him, "Did Brainstorm himself say his and Percy's so called "investigation" was urgent?"

     Kup shrugged, the old timer just watching the screen with the hawk eyes he was known for, "These days, urgent means nothing. Back in my day, urgent means here and now. Never a second to spare."

     Rodimus groaned, Ultra Magnus threw a servo in the three's direction, "Hush! Despite there not being audio, it would be nice to treat videos like these with silence!"

     Everyone got silent as Perceptor found his footing on the floor again and pulled Brainstorm up with him. Brainstorm was still blowing his digit as smoke arose his red-hot pointer digit. Perceptor threw a ten second tantrum before giving up, his pride probably bruised by this point, even with just Brainstorm... and a hidden camera. After about a whole five minutes of touching up Brainstorm's dilemma and repositioning a certainly stubborn toolbox, Brainstorm pulled a red wrench and kneels beside the furthest but most conspicuous gunmetal-grey pipe by the boilers. Perceptor stood back by the knobs and screens as Brainstorm latched the wrench to a screw and forcefully undid it.

     It wasn't really budging. Eventually, Brainstorm gave up and he walked over to Perceptor, both meeting in the center of the room. As the two talked and made motions with their arms at various points of the room, the video feed caught the pipe leaking and expanding like an explosion was imminent. Perceptor suddenly pointed at the pipe, but it was too late, as by now the pipe had burst and had thrown at the two a sea of oil and tar.

     The camera malfunctioned here. Instead of going black, the camera froze on the last thing it saw; it was a immobile picture of Brainstorm falling onto Perceptor, a waterfall of black liquid pushing them both.

     Rodimus tapped the desk and looked at Ultra Magnus, "And Cerebros went to get these two?"

     Ultra Magnus nodded, Rodimus scoffed, "When I see those two, and if either of them don't have a good reason for this..." 

     Highbrow and Hardhead made noises in the back of their throats, very unsettling noises as Rodimus threatened their friend and teammate. They didn't like how Rodimus had just practically put his threat out loud, making it to where he had to followup with it. They toke a look at each other and frowned, Hardhead shaking his helm.

     No reactions came from Chromedome. He just stared at the screen, servos on both sides of the keyboard, watching the screen intensely.

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1!


End file.
